Alone
by Riku Panchico
Summary: Riku was tired of it all. She knew that no one ever really cared about her. They all just cared about her twin sister Risa and she felt invisible to everyone. She fell for someone special but of course she can’t tell anyone. DaisukeXRiku summary inside


Alone

By: Riku Panchico

Story Beated By: CloudsrawrMuffin (aka: Mommy Muffin) U ROCK MY MUFFIN AND WALNUTS! SHE IS MY NEW EDITOR AND I LUV HER TO DEATH! ily mommy muffin of mine! and thnx for editing this story. without you i would not have an editor.

(A.N. ELLO LUVS! i have finally returned from my years of absences. sry if i did not finish my other story but i promise i will try to get back up on it if ppl have already read it. well i wanted to do a d.n. angel one for a long time and im so glad that i finally am able to so here it is luv ya peeps!)

Summary: Riku was tired of it all. She knew that no one ever really cared about her. They all just cared about her twin sister Risa and she felt invisible to everyone. She fell for someone special but of course she can't tell anyone nor her sister because in the end she will be all alone. Now Riku has to deal with tougher things will she fall for Daisuke (her true luv) or the famous Phantom Theif (the fallen angel)? Or will there be a White Winged rival to steal their sacred maiden away from them?(Bad summary but good story) Parring: DaisukeXRiku and some DarkXRiku

Chapter 1: The Lonely Girl

It was a beautiful morning and Riku Harada was still sound asleep in her bed. She had then awoken to the sound of her annoying alarm clock and she banged on it hard. She did not want to go to school at all today. She then got up and walked into her sister's room and was shaking her to get up since alarm clocks get Risa into cranky moods. Risa then awoke and was happy to see her big sister today.

"Why are you so happy?" Riku was saying as her sister was jumping around humming.

"Oh im just glad that I'll have a marvelous day at school today." Risa Said with glee.

"Oh????? and why is that?" Riku questioned with her arms locked to her chest.

"Well besides that im the most popular girl in school, I want a guy to ask me out today and im sure it will happen! Besides if it doesn't then I can still try to be with Mr. Dark," Risa said as she jumped more and began blushing.

_Riku was getting angry. Well she loved Risa more than anything but sometimes she was soooo spoiled, selfish, and only thought about herself._

"Ugh! Why would you ever want to be with that PERV! He's Waaaaaaaaaaaaaay out of your league by age difference and he's so! so! SO CHILDISH!" Riku yelled angrily.

"How can you say that about him?! He's so CUTE!" Risa yelled arguing back.

"Please Risa, all he wants is for girls to fall in love with him. Well, not this girl! Whatever, I'm going to get ready now" Riku said in an angry tone and slammed the door.

_Why is everything always about Risa? Why cant anything ever good happen to me? I know I can be jealous at times but I love her and all but it just makes me sad. I wonder what guy she likes at school. I thought the only idiot she liked was that Pervert Dark..._

_Oh... no... it couldn't be... him...!_

Riku had just finished getting ready and was on her way to get her bike. She then saw Risa wave at her and Riku waved back and drove her bike to school. As she was pedaling hard, she couldn't stop thinking about how jealous she was of her sister and was always upset that everyone liked her better. When Riku was a child, everyone pitied her because she was a tomboy and was very different from Risa. Her family barely acknowledged her and Risa got all the attention. Apparently to her parents, she was a huge burden that was never cared about.

"Riku! WATCH OUT!" said a familiar voice.

"AHHHH, OUCH!!!" Riku had crashed her bike and had fallen with it.

"Riku are you okay?" the familiar voice ran to her in a worried tone.

"OH, Daisuke! Riku said while blushing _(Her one true love was standing before her own eyes yet of course they were only friends and besides he liked Risa anyway)_ Oh, I'm fine don't worry about me." She said, as she was embarrassed for what had happened.

"Here I'll walk you to class" he said as he helped her up.

Riku was soo embarrassed and her heart was pounding so fast because of the way he smiled at her. She loved everything about him, the way he greeted her, the way he was the only one guy that was kind to her, the way he looked when he had showed his emotions, the way his cute crimson eyes sparkled, with his spiked up hair, the way he was always gentle, and more importantly, he is a very good friend.

They then arrived at their classroom and Riku thanked Daisuke for everything. Class had begun and it was our English subject which she loved soo much. Her Class was writing stories and poems and she would usually stare at the window and would day dream to find out ideas and also to think about Daisuke.

(Riku's Thoughts)

_To say that I've always realized that ever since I've known him he just makes me feel warm inside like I can talk to him about anything. Hes shy yet timid but hes always good to have around. We have so much in common yet i dont think he even realizes it. We are good friends but i wish i could be more than that to him. I think what im trying to say is that i think im falling in love with..._

"Riku Harada! Please stop staring into space and answer the question to the problem." The teacher said with her hands on her hips while breaking Riku out of her thoughts.

"Sorry," she said as she answered that a poem is something that can be expressed in many ways, in different terms, and can be written in many patterns.

As the class continued until noon, the bell finally rang for lunchtime and everyone decided to eat lunch outside because it was such a lovely day. Risa was flirting with all the boys (as usual) and Riku was just being annoyed that her little sister always wanted attention and was so stuck up. Riku decided to eat lunch by herself (like always) on the lonely rooftop She peered down at her classmates as they were all laughing and not caring that she existed. Riku felt excluded from everything and decided that the roof was just a place she could come to think about things and to get away from people once in a while.

She then started thinking to herself again:

_"Why am I always alone? When will things turn out right? Why do I have so many questions when I need to find the answers? Why can't I ever be happy with all these things? I guess im just the lonely girl." Riku cried as she kept questioning herself sitting on a lonesome rooftop._

_Please... let things turn out right so I wont feel this loneliness anymore even though I am not cared about sigh_

A.N. Well how was that for a chappie? I know Riku sounds emo but she isn't. lolz. At least I hope she isn't looks around well there ya go! PLZ REVIEW AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN! luv ya ppl! 3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

REVIEWS R UR BEST FRIEND!

NOW HERE IS A SPECIAL REVIEW FROM MY BETA EDITOR: Cloudsrawrmuffin!

Uhmkay this is me.

It thought it was a VERY good chappie x haha and uhm

There were sum typos, I fixed em

This was very good

I put sum suggestions in ur sentence structures in sum like this rawr yea

Haha

Ily u are a natural born writer!

I loved it, it was so good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But maybe make a litto twist in the end of the chapter that will keep the readers wanting to find out more.

Maybe have Daisuke be confused on who he likes?

Or Riku can tell Daisuke that Riku likes him?! Heehee

That seems like something she would do O haha

I know she wouldn't tell her sis

But maybe she can say "come on it's sooo obvious!" yea? lol

Iono

Ily -Cloudsrawrmuffin-


End file.
